Melted Chocolate
by cadewuver
Summary: Cat has the best puppy-dog face. I just realized the irony in that. CADE. CAT/JADE. FLUFFY ONE-SHOT.


**Little Cade one-shot based off of a conversation me and my friend had when we should have been paying attention in class. Yes, I **_**am**_** procratinating on Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf.**

**This is so fluffy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own a cool hat. Oh, we're talking about Victorious? Oh...Yeah, I don't own that. Bummer.**

* * *

"NO! Dear God. Anything but this." I said sternly to the perky red-head sitting in front of me, holding a bright pink shirt with the words 'I Love My Cat' written across the front. Not like it wasn't true. I loved that girl to death, even though I doubt the manufacturers meant _my _Cat. But it's pink. I quit a role because they made me wear pink. I'm not wearing it now.

"Oh, so you don't love me?" Cat said with hurt in her voice.

"N-no, Kitten," I muttered, knowing her nickname always cheers her up,"It's just that...The shirt is pink. I hate pink. Except on you."

She smiled a little and sighed,"But it's so cute, Jadey..." She looked directly into my eyes. Her chocolate eyes growing bigger by the second. While my heart was melting like chocolate. "But-Cat-No-"I sighed,"Fine, you win."

She squealed with delight. "You're buying it though."

"Poo..."

She quickly paid for the shirt and I dragged her out of the store. We got in my car and as I started driving she screamed. I jumped,"The heck, Cat?"

"They opened a new Freezy Queen back there. Can we go? Please, please, please?"

"Cat, no. I just let you pick out a horrid shirt for me. And you don't need sugar."

"Pretty please?" I glanced at her and her eyes were huge again. But that stupid ice cream place was like a mile back. "The physical appearance of the 'please' doesn't change anything."

She sighed and pouted. Cat Valentine plus sugar equals staying up all night. And that was the last thing I needed. I stopped at a red light and looked over at my pouting girlfriend. The second she saw me look at her she put her best puppy-dog face on,"Jadey, will you please go back? Freezy Queen just got red velvet cupcake flavored ice cream. Please?"

She batted her eyelashes and I groaned. I made a u-turn back towards the stupid Freezy Queen. Cat squealed and kissed me on the cheek,"Thank you, Jadey!"

"Yeah, what can I say? I aim to please my girlfriend." I grumbled.

About five minutes later, we pulled into the Freezy Queen. Cat half skipped, half bounced into the store while I was trudging behind her. There was a line, so I gave Cat money and grabbed a table that I might have stolen from Sinjin and Burf. Oh well.

A few minutes later, Cat walked over with a huge ice cream cone and a milkshake. She handed the milkshake to me and began licking her ice cream. I slurped my milkshake as I watched her eat. I'm pretty sure there was more on her face than in her mouth. I couldn't help but laugh. She pouted,"What are you laughing at, Jade?"

"You."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"No, you have ice cream all over yourself." I pointed out.

She licked around her mouth as I finished my milkshake. We walked back to the car and Cat asked,"You're wearing your new shirt tomorrow, right?"

I groaned. I almost forgot about the shirt. "Well, I was thinking I wear it on weekends when we hang out." I tried squirming my way around this. No use.

"No! I want everybody to see it! It's so cutesy-wutesy, like a bunny!"

"Cutesy? Wutesy? Have you even met me?" I responded blankly.

"You know you love it," she said. "I love you. Hate the shirt. I bought it _because_ I love you."

"And you'll wear it because you love me too, right?"

Darn, she had me. "Fine."

She giggled and blushed. Why was she so adorable? She made my heart melt. She knew it too. That's why she always got what she wanted. "Hey, Cat?"

"Whaty?"

"How do you do it? That eye thing?"

She cocked her head like a puppy,"Eye thing?"

"You know..."I tried my best to imitate it while we were at a red light. I just couldn't pull it off. Cat giggled,"Oh, that!"

She looked like she was about to say something, but then stopped to think. She was adorable when she was thinking. "I dunno really...I guess I was just born adorable!" She giggled.

"More like _adorkable_." I said as she placed a kiss on my cheek.

Cat was a lot of work, but she made my heart melt like a chocolate waterfall. And she was worth it.

* * *

**There are quite a few little references here and there. You might be able to pick up on them. I know one is from a tv show, the other is from a movie, and there might be one I'm forgetting...**

**P.S. **

**IT'S SO FLUFFY.**

**P.P.S.**

**REVIEW. NOW. DO IT. Don't make me use my puppy-dog face from which this story is based. I'm serious. The last conversation in this is based on a true story. 'Cept I don't have a girlfriend. Bummer.  
**


End file.
